Szlama
mały Szlama (ang. Mudblood) — bardzo obraźliwe, pełne pogardy określenie używane w stosunku do czarodziejów lub czarownic, pochodzących z rodzin mugolskich. Określenie w świecie czarodziejskim było uznawane za wulgarne. Historia mały|Salazar Slytherin, wierzył w ideę czystości krwi Wielu czarodziejów nazywało tak mugolaki, ponieważ nie przyjmowali do wiadomości tego, że również oni mogą uczęszczać do szkół dla czarodziejów, w tym do Hogwartu. Wielu czarodziejów (zwłaszcza czystej krwi) nie szanowało mugolaków i traktowało ich z pogardą. Określenie te uważane było za jedno z najbardziej obraźliwych i naznaczało człowieka już podczas narodzin. Właśnie przez mugolaków wynikła sprzeczka między Godrykiem Gryffindorem i innymi założycielami a Salazarem Slytherinem, ponieważ Slytherin nie chciał, aby uczyli się w Hogwarcie. Obawa o określenie dziecka „szlamą” wzięło się także z tego, że wiele starszych rodzin czarodziejów kładło duży nacisk na czystość krwi i odrzucało skojarzenia z mugolami i mugolakami, uważając takie osoby za gorsze od siebiePrzykładowo Lucjusz Malfoy wpajał swojemu synowi Draco, jak ważna jest idea czystości krwi oraz to, że osoby pokroju Hermiony (mugolaki) są gorsi. Te poglądy dodatkowo miały nakłonić chłopca do nauki i pokazywania na każdym kroku, że jest lepszy od osób o brudnej krwi.. Idea ta była wpajana przede wszystkim przez osoby ze Skorowidza Czystości Krwi, a zatem i w większości śmierciożerców i innych wyznawców Lorda Voldemorta. Możliwe, że niektóre rodziny czystej krwi również były uprzedzone do mugolaków, ale nie okazywały tego w aż tak widoczny sposób, hamując się od obrażania takich dzieci od „szlam”. Warto zauważyć, że niektórzy czarodzieje i czarownice czystej krwi, tacy jak członkowie rodziny Weasleyów, odrzucili uprzedzenia względem mugolaków, za co zostali określeni mianem „zdrajców krwi” lub „miłośników szlam”. mały|lewo|Draco wyzywający Hermionę od szlam w filmowej adaptacji Nazwanie kogoś „szlamą” nie jest zbyt często stosowane, ze względu na to, że jego brzmienie ma wydźwięk na tyle pejoratywny, że niekiedy bywa kojarzony z najgorszymi przekleństwami w mugolskim świecie. Z tego też powodu, reakcja na użycie tego słowa może być skrajna, czego przykładem może być sytuacja, gdy w 1992 roku Draco Malfoy za nazwanie Hermiony Granger szlamą został prawie zaatakowany przez kilku członków przeciwnej drużyny quidditcha oraz niewiele brakowało, by został trafiony zaklęciem przez Rona WeasleyaHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka). Używanie słowa „szlama” stało się powszechniejsze w 1997 roku, gdy Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii przejął Lord Voldemort i wprowadził swoje rządy, mające na celu wyeliminowanie mugolaków. Termin chętniej zaczęto stosować, pojawiał się on nawet w nagłówkach gazet, a jego celem było podkreślenie wyższości osób z czystszą krwią. Wśród ogółu społeczeństwa zaczęto więc stosować ten termin, próbując nakłonić ludzi do poglądów na temat tego, że mugolaki nie byli prawdziwymi czarodziejami. Na czele tych wierzeń stali poplecznicy Voldemorta, czyli śmierciożercyHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka). mały|Lily Evans i Severus Snape Co ciekawe, niektórzy czarodzieje i czarownice mugolskiego pochodzenia, wcale nie wstydzą się tego określenia. Przykładowo Lily Evans podczas rozmowy z Severusem Snape'em powiedziała mu, że jeśli zamierza tak nazywać innych uczniów, musi zacząć nazywać tak też ją. Było to dość odważne posunięcie, ponieważ dziewczynka przyjaźniła się z chłopcem, ale potrafiła postawić mu warunki. Innym przykładem może być zachowanie Hermiony Granger, która w 1998 roku oświadczyła, że jest dumna ze swojego pochodzenia. W serii 1992/1993 rok * W 1992 roku Draco Malfoy po raz pierwszy nazywał szlamą Hermionę Granger, przez co został w czasie drugiego roku nauki w Hogwarcie zaatakowany przez Rona Weasleya. Gryfon rzucił w Malfoya zaklęcie, ale ze względu na to, że jego różdżka była złamana, zaklęcie zamiast w Malfoya, trafiło w niego samego. * Określenie to zostało użyte przez Rona Weasleya, kiedy tłumaczył swojemu przyjacielowi, Harry'emu Potterowi jego znaczenie. * Po otwarciu Komnaty Tajemnic, Draco Malfoy skierował swoje słowa do Hermiony, przezywając ją szlamą i grożąc, że będzie kolejną ofiarą potwora z komnaty. * Ron użył tego terminu podczas rozmowy z przyjaciółmi, gdy próbował odkryć, kto jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Uważał, że użycie przez Malfoya wulgaryzmu może wskazywać właśnie na niegoSugerując się tym, że Salazar Slytherin stworzył komnatę i umieścił w niej potwora, który miał zostać uwolniony i miał zabić wszystkich mugolaków, użycie przez Malfoya tych słów mogło wykazać, że popiera ideologię Slytherina, tym samym zrzucając na siebie podejrzenia.. * Harry podczas rozmowy z Dumbledore'em pomyślał o ostatnich wydarzeniach, w tym o użytym wulgaryzmie, ale ostatecznie powstrzymał się przed poskarżeniem o tym dyrektorowi. * Draco użył terminu „szlama” wielokrotnie podczas rozmowy z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em (pod których w rzeczywistości podszywali się Harry i Ron), zachęcając Crabbe'a, by „poszedł dokopać szlamom” z powodu bolącego brzucha. * Termin został użyty przez Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, gdy rozmawiał z Harrym w Komnacie Tajemnic. * Draco wspomniał ten termin pod koniec roku szkolnego, ostrzegając Harry'ego, że wybrał nieodpowiednie towarzystwo i teraz za to zapłaci. 1994/1995 rok * W 1994 roku Draco Malfoy użył tego określenia podczas rozmowy z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną, radząc im uciekać, zanim śmierciożercy złapią Hermionę w czasie ataku na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu. * Draco ponownie użył tego zwrotu, gdy opowiadał o tym, że początkowo miał uczęszczać do Durmstrangu. * Malfoy zwrócił się tym określeniem w stosunku do Hermiony, wyśmiewając ją, że nikt jej nie zaprosił na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. * Lord Voldemort użył tego pojęcia po odrodzeniu, przemawiając do swoich podwładnych i wyrażając wobec nich oburzenie swoją postawą. 1995/1996 rok * W 1995 roku użył tego słowa Stworek, mrucząc pod nosem na temat członków Zakonu Feniksa znajdujących się na Grimmauld Place 12. Opis dotyczył zarówno jego właściciela, Syriusza Blacka, jak i Molly Weasley i jej dzieci. * Chwilę później posłużyli się tym zwrotem Ron i jego siostra Ginny, stając w obronie Hermiony i krzycząc do Stworka, by jej nie obrażał. * Ponownie Stworek użył tego terminu w rozmowie z Syriuszem Blackiem, za co został wyrzucony za drzwi pokoju. * Draco Malfoy użył tego określenia w stosunku do Hermiony, kiedy należał do Brygady Inkwizycyjnej. Ponieważ Hermiona była brudnej krwi, odjął Gryffindorowi dziesięć punktów. * Harry Potter usłyszał te przekleństwo użyte przez Severusa Snape'a w stosunku do Lily Evans we wspomnieniach Snape'a. 1996/1997 rok * Draco Malfoy użył tego określenia na widok Hermiony Granger w sklepie Madame Malkin, szydząc z niej przy swojej matce. * Zwrotu użył Marvolo Gaunt w stosunku do Boba Ogdena, gdy ten przyszedł do jego domu z wezwaniem na przesłuchanie jego syna, Morfina. Sytuację tę zobaczył Harry Potter podczas prywatnych lekcji z Albusem Dumbledore'em. * Terminem tym posłużył się w odniesieniu do Mundungusa Fletchera portret Fineasa Blacka, gdy dowiedział się o trwożeniu majątku rodu Blacków. * Harper w trakcie meczu quidditcha nazwał Rona „wielbicielem szlam”, co zdenerwowało Harry'ego. * Kolejny raz zwrot ten został użyty przez Stworka, za co Zgredek uderzył go pięścią, wybijając mu połowę zębów. Niedługo później, po pochwaleniu przez Hermionę, skrzat ponownie nazwał ją szlamą, za co został wygoniony przez Harry'ego z pokoju. * Termin ten zastosował Draco Malfoy, wspominając Dumbledore'owi, że to właśnie Hermiona zainspirowała go do zatrucia miodu pitnego. * Harry przyznał podczas rozmowy z Remusem Lupinem, że wie o tym, że Snape nazwał w młodości jego matkę „szlamą”. 1997/1998 rok * Lord Voldemort użył tego słowa, wspominając artykuł napisany w Proroku Codziennym przez nauczycielkę mugoloznastwa, Charity Burbage. Był wyraźnie zniesmaczony tym, że kobieta w artykule próbowała obronić mugolaki. * Wulgarnego określenia użył duch, który pojawił się w drzwiach, gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona weszli na Grimmauld Place 12. Było to zabezpieczenie przed niechcianymi gośćmi, które stworzył Alastor Moody. * Stworek użył tego określenia, mrucząc pod nosem, za co został skarcony przez Harry'ego Pottera. Niedługo później, gdy Hermiona się popłakała i chciała się przytulić do skrzata, ten wzdrygnął się na myśl, co by pomyślała o tym jego pani. * Portret Walburgi Black niejednokrotnie wykrzykiwał po domu obraźliwe hasła dotyczące mugolaków. * Harry Potter był świadkiem używania tego określenia w Ministerstwie Magii, po zażyciu eliksiru wielosokowego. * Terminu użył także Fenrir Greyback, gdy wraz ze Scabiorem i szmalcownikami schwytał golden trio. Ron wówczas przedstawił się jako Bardy Weasley, co wywołało u wilkołaka śmiech, ponieważ kojarzył Weasleyów ze zdrajcami krwi. * W trakcie rozmowy z Harrym i Greybackiem, Scabior użył tego zwrotu, aby dopytać się o to, kim jest ojciec Harry'ego (który wówczas miał zdeformowaną twarz i podszył się szmalcownikom jako Vernon Dudley). Co ciekawe, Scabior stwierdził, że rzeczywiście kojarzy jakiegoś Dudleya pracującego w Ministerstwie Magii, jak twierdził chłopak. * Greyback określił w ten sposób Hermionę i Deana, których chcieli sprzedać za drobne pieniądze. * Bellatriks Lestrange nazwała tak kilkukrotnie Hermionę Granger na Dworze Malfoya. * Hermiona nazwała tak samą siebie podczas rozmowy z Gryfkiem, oświadczając, że nie wstydzi się swojego pochodzenia. * Vincent Crabbe nazwał tak Hermionę w trakcie potyczki w Pokoju Życzeń, po czym rzucił w jej kierunku zaklęcie uśmiercające. Dziewczynie udało się przed nim uchylić. Za kulisami * W adaptacji filmowej Harry'ego Pottera i Komnaty Tajemnic, po tym jak Draco Malfoy nazwał Hermionę Granger „brudną małą szlamą”, pokazano, że Hermiona zna już termin, co jest dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że byłoby to mało prawdopodobne dla niej usłyszeć to gdziekolwiek wcześniej. Niezgodne więc jest, gdy dziewczynka wraz z Rubeusem Hagridem wyjaśniają termin Harry'emu Potterowi. Możliwe byłoby jedynie, że Hermiona nauczyła się tego słowa podczas przedwczesnego czytania podręczników i historii Hogwartu. Są jednak małe szanse, by w powieściach pojawiało się tak ordynarne określenie. W książce Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała tego słowa, więc Ron Weasley wyjaśnił to jej i Harry'emu. * W filmie to słowo zostało również wycięte na ręce Hermiony przez śmierciożerczynię, Bellatriks Lestrange, w czasie tortur w Dworze Malfoyów i próby uzyskania informacji o mieczu Gryffindora. W powieściach nie ma takich wydarzeń. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Oficjalna strona J.K. Rowling Kategoria:Rangi i tytuły en:Mudblood es:Sangre sucia fr:Sang-de-Bourbe it:Sanguemarcio ru:Грязнокровка sr:Блатокрвни